


What if?

by ImthanksLIVING



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImthanksLIVING/pseuds/ImthanksLIVING
Summary: Hi guys!!! This is my first fic, I finally got my archive account. This will be a decent length (10 or so chapters.) I have ideas for this, I’m really exited! It’s not the best, but I think it’s pretty decent.There are dragula queens in this fic, because I love dragula. Thanks for reading please leave feedback!I promise to update this at least 3 times a week.





	1. Chapter one: d-d-d-d-drama (oof)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short(I need to sleep) Expect updates often. Max is a fictional character based a little bit on someone irl, but he’s not max from season 7.

Phi Phi strolled down the hallway, heading to his locker. She had to prove this in front of everyone. She glanced up to the cross near her locker. She put her binders in it , trying to keep her shaking arms still. With steady steps she approached his locker. He was there, hitting on some poor girl. He didn’t even notice her. Phi Phi’s eyes glazed with tears. HER boyfriend. She took a deep breath. Why wasn’t she doing anything? Then suddenly Max spotted her, an o shape on his face. Phi Phi’s tears streamed down her face, her brown eyes deep with not sadness, but hatred.

“Babe! It’s not what it looks like! I swear!”

She turned.

“Then what THE FUCK was it supposed to look like, Max!” 

Phi Phi turned and ran to the bathroom. She was crying in the corner. 

Why would he do this to her? She’s done nothing wrong to him!! She heard running towards the bathroom. Yelling

“BABE!! I’m telling you, it’s not what you think it is!!”

At least she couldn’t see his face.  
She sat on the counter with the mirror in the bathroom, pulling her legs up so her couldn’t see she was in there. Phi Phi held her breath.

“Babe?”

The footsteps faded away.

“You have a boyfriend? Uh, I mean had a boyfriend. Whatever that was you probably shouldn’t be with him anymore.” 

Phi phi whipped her head around, and stared at the only other girl in the bathroom with bloodshot eyes. Her white-blond hair was in a wild ponytail, her bold eyeliner making her electric green eyes so mesmerizing to look at, she could just keep staring...

“UNHhhh... phi phi?”

Phi Phi turned red, snapping out her trance.“Yes I do. Or did. I don’t know anymore, I keep trying to break it off, but...”

“But what?”

“It’s just everyone will turn against me, even more of them will think I’m gay than now!! Which I am, a bit I think,(phi phis eyes widened at her own words) BUT THAT’S IRRELEVANT.”

Sharon had a weird expression. Weirdly some sort of hope glimmered on her face. Phi Phi was still recovering to what she had just said, her eyes full of tears again.

“It’s ok Phi Phi,” said Sharon,”I accept you.”

Phi Phi smiled. “I’m sorry, I never caught your name.”

“Oh, my name is Sharon”

Phi Phi could already sense that she might already be too comfortable around Sharon. 

“Cool, you want to sit together today at lunch?”

“Yeah that would be awesome!”

“Ok bye!”

“Bye Phi Phi.”

Phi Phi walked out of the bathroom, keeping her head down. Luckily she didn’t have any classes with max today, she could deal with that later. Right know what was on her mind was Sharon. Why had she said she was gay? It came out (geddit came out) so easily and naturally. Maybe she would have to accept herself, even if her parents didn’t. It might be hard, but Sharon might make it better.

Phi Phi couldn’t wait till lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: Food time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading!!! This chapter will be third person Sharon. Alaska will brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Goose was my English teacher last year, I hated him sooo much. He got fired, but one year late.-_-
> 
> All the teachers in this fic are teachers I have/had irl. There will be more teachers.
> 
> Yes this fic does have some dragula and outside of drag race queens in it.

After Phi Phi left, Sharon took a shaky breath. How could she try to do this, so soon after Alaska? And why would she try to do this after Alaska. They broke up like, a month ago, but it feels so soon. Sure Phi Phi was probably the most attractive girl in the grade, especially after she stopped spray tanning. Phi Phi had long, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Sometimes she wore glasses, today was one of those days. She always looked so well put together, this was the first time Sharon had seen her fall apart.

Sharon washed her clammy hands, and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked down the halls, she saw Phi Phi walking ahead of her, her head down, still unmistakable by her hair and her Pokémon t-shirt. She always looked so nerdy and cute. Woah, Sharon suddenly stopped herself, that last part wasn’t supposed to happen. She hurried to her next class, English.

Sharon hated English. Her teacher, Mr. Goose, was probably the worst teacher she had ever had. Just as she was opening her laptop, he started walking around the classroom, staring at everyone’s screens as they started work. He sat down, checked his own email for maybe 30 seconds, but when he saw people start to relax, he walked around the room again. He also has some SERIOUS anger issues. A group of people would be doing these stupid discussions about books, (I mean what are they, sixth graders?) and he would hear someone giggle or something, he would turn around and scream, 

“PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE AND YOU’RE INTERRUPTING THEM!!!” He was more of a distraction than they were. Then he’d turn to someone and tell them to keep going.

Today, Mr. Goose was in a mood. Luckily, it was ‘discussion group’ day so she could just listen to music, play Tetris, and most importantly think of things to say to Phi Phi. What could she say? You look nice today? No, too suggestive. But Sharon kind of wanted to be suggestive.

The double block class seemed to take forever, but luckily it was lunch next. The person next to her had put in an earbud so Mr. Goose couldn’t see it. Sharon could hear a little bit of her music. The people at her table, Aquaria, Vander, and Manila. Manila was one of the popular girls, but she was nicer than the rest of them. Vander was totally goth, but her sharp eyeliner made her eyes only look bigger and more raven-like. Aquaria was one of the really creative people in the grade, and it showed in her. For Halloween last year she cane having her face painted artfully as a pink tiger, and put her head in a bouquet of lilies. “I’m tiger lily!” She had exclaimed when she came in the door. This year she came with her face painted as a tide pod. “Too much girl, too much” said Vander, even though she looked like someone from a horror movie.

Finally, the double block was over. Sharon said bye to her friends, and left quickly. She practically ran to her locker and put her stuff away, grabbing a hastily wrapped sandwich she had made this morning. She ran into the lunch room, looking for Phi Phi. Phi Phi was sitting alone, scanning the crowd for Sharon. Hopefully for Sharon. Sharon gathered her breath and made her way over to Phi Phi. Phi Phi spotted her, waving hi. Sharon sat down next to Phi Phi.

“Hey” Said Sharon.  
“Hi “  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine” Phi Phi sighed and looked down. “I don’t feel that sad that it’s over, but I feel betrayed and angry that he would do that.”

“Oh,” Sharon said, awkwardly agreeing,”why? I mean if you don’t want to answer that, sorry that was awkward..”

“It’s ok Sharon, I really don’t know, it was almost a fake relationship anyway, I don’t know why I thought that he would think there was anything there.”

“It was still wrong of him to do,” said Sharon.

“It’s ok, it’s just,” Phi Phi sucked in a breath, fresh tears in her eyes, “ I thought he cared, I’ve never felt so alone.”

“He doesn’t deserve you, you’re so nice, you’re beautiful, you care about everyone, who wouldn’t want to be with you?” Sharon’s eyes widened realizing what she had just said, and how that sounded. Everyone knew she was gay, probably Phi Phi, too.”I mean, umm..”

Phi Phi’s beautiful brown eyes flicked up to meet hers.”What does that mean?” She had almost a grin on her face, like she knew what Sharon thought of her. After what Sharon just said anyone could of guessed that!

Sharon froze. She had to make a choice. A clock in her head started going 5,4...  
“Well,” She half-whispered, loud enough for Phi Phi to hear,”what do you want it to mean?”

“I think I know what I want it to mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments for suggestions!!


	3. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiee guys!! 35 hits!! Thanks so much!! This will be Sharon and Phi Phi going to a New Years party at Violets. Violet is they/them.

Phi Phi was so happy. Sharon had basically confirmed that she likes her, and she was also going to see Sharon at the party tonight!! Phi Phi had already planned her outfit. A crop to with giant iridescent circle sequins! She was gonna wear skinny jeans with it. Phi Phi knew she looked good. She hoped Sharon agreed. Phi Phi was doing dark, smokey eye makeup as she got a text.

-Hey babe I’m going to Violets party tonight? U coming?

He had shown zero loyalty, and he had the nerve to text her? So she replied.

-Yes, but not with you.

She decided to put some iridescent glitter on her eyes to match her shirt. Another text.

-What!?!?! Are you cheating?? WHAT? He was the one talking to other girls!!!

-You’re the one talking to other girls. You know what you did. I can’t trust you, and don’t want too. It’s over. Goodbye.

Phi Phi hit the send button.

—————————

Sharon was super nervous. Her feelings for Phi Phi had only grown own over winter break. Every Snapchat selfie sent to her made her fall only harder. What was she doing to herself?? She had seen her once this winter break, and couldn’t bring herself to go up to her. It was in the mall, Sharon sa her buying a sparkly top. Sharon had turned bright red, and had to walked out of the shop to catch her breath.

Now, Sharon was putting her own clothes on. A small black dress that showed off her figure. Mainly her legs. Strangely enough, Sharon actually danced 4 days a week, most being classical ballet. It gave her amazing, toned legs. Sharon put on her favorite opal necklace. She did her usual smokey eye, but paired it with a wine red lipstick. She still had her black doc martens on. Sharon couldn’t live without those. She felt pretty glamorous. The only thing that could go wrong tonight would be Alaska being there. Sharon could only hope.

—————————

“Bye mom!”

“Bye Phi Phi! Tell Max he should come round for dinner!!”

“Mom... I forgot to tell you,” Phi Phi inhaled,”Max... well he was flirting with other girls, I’ve noticed it’s always been the same few. He... he... hasn’t apologized and blamed me for cheating , because I told him that I was going, just not with him. I’m not with him anymore.”

“Are you ok sweetie?”

“Mom, I’m relieved! It was a toxic relationship anyway.”

“Ok bye Phifes!!”

Her mom still used her nickname sometimes. Phi Phi rushed out the door, grabbing her purse and her phone, and into the car. She texted Sharon, ignoring the blowup of texts from her ex.

-See u there

Send.

————————

Sharon was waiting for Phi Phi at the party. Violet was only of the only cool queer kids, they were so popular. She was close friends with Sharon for a long time, they had drifted a little, but they were still good friends. Dahli and Victoria where chatting each other up, so hopelessly crushing on each other, but neither was brave enough to make a move.

Finally, she was here. Phi Phi walked in her sparkling crop top, showing off her slim figure. She was short, but the combination of black stilettos and skinny jeans, plus her confident posture made her look tall. Their eyes locked. Sharon was breathless for a moment, but regained herself and her posture, leaning against the counter being used as a makeshift bar.

“Hey”

“Hi!” exclaimed Phi Phi, running over,”how do I look?”

“Incredible, Phi Phi, incredible.”

“So do you,” said Phi Phi adding,”Your legs look amazing with that dress.” a little quieter.

“I thought you would like it.”

Phi Phi’s eye’s flickered seductively. “Oh, I do.” Sharon grinned back.

“Hey, you want something to drink?”

“Wow Sharon way to break the mood, sure.”

“Sorry!!” Sharon laughed awkwardly.

“It’s ok!! Can just get, I dunno I kinda want to stay sober, start this year right. Just ginger ale?”

“Ok” Sharon got them both ice cold ginger ales.

“To New Years!” Phi Phi said loudly.

“To New Years!!!” Everyone around them said it back, raising their glasses. Everyone went back to talking.

“So New Years, huh? Any resolutions?” Sharon asked. “Well, I don’t know, maybe like lecture my parents about homosexuality without actually coming out to them? That’s not really a resolution. Save my money? I don’t know...” Phi Phi went on for maybe 5 minutes, maybe an hour. Sharon didn’t know, Sharon just wanted to listen to her voice.

“Hey lesbians!! You want some food?” Sharon’s head snapped, then she laughed. It was just Dahli. She was usually so quiet. She might of had a few. “Hah!! Says you Dahli and Victoria!” Dahli and Victoria instantly blushed and looked at each other, then looked away again, each person trying to compute what just happened.

“Come on Phi Phi, let’s get some food!!” They got Phi Phi’s homemade curry chicken and rice, kind of random to bring to a party, but it was so good. They also got some Mac and cheese and also some bread. Random mix, but carbs are amazing. They could get dessert later.

“Wow guys, 10 minutes till the ball drops!” They heard from somewhere.

“Hey babe, I need a New Years kiss?” Phi Phi heard a familiar voice. No. NO.

“Max, I told you it’s over.” She was trying to keep her voice calm.

“But babe...”

“DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”

“Ok ok, chill.”

“Don’t text me either, you disloyal cunt.”

“Hey, you wher-“

“Bitch, what where you doing that time you thought I could see you in a store, at MY locker, countless times. You were trying to pick up OTHER GIRLS.”

“Babe-“ “NO! Get out of my sight!!” He scurried off. Phi Phi wished that would be the last time she’d she him.

“I’m sorry Sharon...”

“Don’t you dare be sorry!! It’s his fault!!” “Guys!! Five minutes!!!” They watched the tv for most of the five minutes, holding hands.

Phi Phi looked at her. “ I wonder who will be my New Years kiss? So many options.” She sounded serious, but looked so teasing. She smiled,”but I seem to have found someone perfect for the job.” Phi Phi grinned at Sharon. The crowd started chanting.

”5,4,3,2...”

They were in the next room now, the sound muffled. Phi Phi pulled Sharon in closer. “1!!” Finally, Phi Phi met Sharon’s soft lips; and pressed against them, Sharon’s hands were on her ass, Phi Phi let out a moan. No one had ever made her feel this way. Phi Phi’s hands were now on Sharon’s ass, feeling her butt, until Sharon let out a small moan agiant Phi Phi’s mouth.

It felt so right. Phi Phi felt the fire is her stomach erupt.

“Phi Phi...”Sharon moaned her name, only kissing her harder. After about a full minute of making out, Sharon pulled away.

“Phi Phi.. your lipstick...”

“Don’t worry.” Phi Phi pulled out a bag, with more lipstick and makeup remover in it.

“How bout we go to the bathroom to fix my makeup and kiss more?”

“That sounds awesome.” As they were laughing, they passed Victoria and Dahli practically merged together making out.

“Finally” whispered Sharon. Phi Phi laughed as they went into the bathroom.

The door clicked and locked, and Sharon’s lips where on hers again. Phi Phi lifted her arms up as Sharon kissed her, tongue in her mouth, trying to get every taste of her. Sharon looked dumbfounded for a second then finally realized what Phi Phi wanted her to do. She took off Phi Phi’s shirt to reveal a sheer red lace bra underneath, barely keeping har large boobs in. Phi Phi turned around, Sharon grinded against her for a second, causing another moan. She quickly undid her bra, and started sucking on Phi Phi’s nipples. Phi Phi let out a gasp. Sharon kissed her again, hands on Phi Phi’s boobs, and FUCK Phi Phi was so wet. When Sharon started on her boobs again, she couldn’t help but moan.

“Phi Phi, it’s too late, you told me you need to go home.” Phi Phi pulled away from kissing her hands still on Sharon’s ass.

“Aww, ok fine.” They stayed in the bathroom for a while. Sharon put Phi Phi’s clothes back on her, hands around her boobs one more time, another moan. They both fixed their lipstick, Phi Phi had a very similar shade to her wine red. They kissed one more time, more controlled, so no lipstick smudges.

“We need to go there next time Phi Phi, I need you Phi Phi.”

“ I need you, Sharon.” Phi Phi whispered back.

“Ok, we need to go home.”

“Goodnight Sharon.” Phi Phi said when they where in the driveway.”Sweet dreams.”

“I’m sure they’ll be sweet, because of you.”


	4. and I couldn't stop thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. A little Alaska drama, 2 days after New Years party, they are back at school, this should be pretty interesting. Not the best not the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR READING!!! WORK 3 KUDOS!!!
> 
> Sorry guys my phone was taken

Sharon had been texting Phi Phi all day, her mom hadn’t let her out because she thought that Sharon was suffering from hangover, even though Sharon had told her multiple times that she was choosing not to drink.

”I don’t want to hear a word of it!!”

”Mom, I told you, I didn’t drink last night!”

”Then what happened?”

Memories of red lacy bras and Phi Phi kissing her senseless quickly flooded her thoughts. 

Luckily Sharon didn’t turn red.

”Nothing, really, it was just a party, we all watched the ball drop, it was fun.”

”Ok, if you say so, but you are still staying in.”

“Fine”

Sharon went back upstairs, and texted Phi Phi.

-hey Phi Phi, I miss ur face

-aw u too shar

-my mom still not letting me out

-same, but she thinks I should stay in to get over my boyfriend, I’ve already gotten over

-she thinks I need a new one

-a new boyfriend 

Sharon’s eyes widened. Her mother doesn’t really care about if she’s in a relationship or not. She wasn’t accepting, she thought Alaska was just a ‘friend’. Sharon texted again.

-Does she always want you in a relationship? Maybe you should say that you should take a break, to hang out with ur friends. And me.

-hey that’s actually a pretty good idea.

———————————

Phi Phi had just replied to Sharon’s text when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” She replied.

Her mom walked in.

“Hi mom.”

”Hello darling.” Her mom had a worried look on her face. “How are things?”

”Fine. Good actually. Could be better.”

”aww, I’m sorry.”

”It could be better if you let me out of the house.”

Her mom looked taken aback.”Are you not sad about breaking up with max?”

”No, I’m happy about breaking it off.”

”Well I hope you find another boyfriend soon to support you.”

”Mom, I’m going to take a break from dating? I miss hanging out with my friends, I just made a new friend actually, we want to hang out more.”

 “Of course! As long as you're happy."

If only she meant that. Phi Phi would be happy with Sharon. She would if she could tell her mom that she's gay, and her mom wouldn't mind. But no, her mom was a homophobic, conservative, Christian woman. She would never accept her and Sharon. But they could just pretend to be friends. They had to.

Suddenly Phi Phi had an idea.

"Mom, theres a half day on Wednesday, can me and my friend Sharon go to the mall and get lunch? I can drive her."

"Sure sweetie."

\------------------

As soon as Phi Phi sent the text Sharon read it.

-hey Shar! Mom says we can go to the mall on the half day. I can drive you. Do you want to go?

Sharon replied.

-id love to!!!

Sharon went downstairs to talk to her mom .

"Hey Mom, can I go to the mall with my friend on Wednesday? It's a half day."

"Sure,whatever."

 ———————————

As soon as Sharon got the text she went downstairs to ask her mom.

"That's fine sweetie, she's going to drive you, right?"

"Yes mom."

\--------------------------

-Hey Sharon, I still miss ur face

-the one that ur gonna sit on

-sthap bittcchhh ok that's true tho

-yeah my mom asked what I did on New year's night to looked so fucked up I mean she didn't say fucked up but that's what she meant

-oml 

-and I couldn't stop thinking about you

\------------------------------

(At school the next day-time THWOORP)

Phi Phi backed out of her last period French class to 'go to the bathroom' but she had really arranged to meet Sharon there. She texted on my way and practically ran there. When she walked into the bathroom it was empty except a tall,beautiful girl checking her makeup in the mirror. It was her.

"Sharon?"

Sharon turned Her head to Phi Phi.

"Aww, I missed you so mu-"

Before Sharon could finish, Phi Phi leaned against her and kissed Sharon hard. Sharon kissed her back, hands hugging Phi Phi's waist and hips. Sharon backed against the wall, and leaned her head to adjust to Phi Phi's hieght. Phi Phi moaned and parted her lips, hands on Sharon's ass. 

Phi Phi pulled away first , clearly breathless. 

"Ugh you're just too perfect."

Sharon's eyes gleamed. Their hands were still locked together. 

"Are you excited for Wednesday?"

"Very. I want to get some hair dye or something, I want to feel a change."

Then Phi Phi's eyes met Sharon's and they kissed again. Phi Phi rubbed Sharon's back and her kisses started moving down her neck. She pulled Sharon's shirt down a little, and bit down hard, sucking on Sharon's skin. Sharon gasped and run her hands through Phi Phi's hair. Sharon lifted her leg up a bit to let Phi Phi grind on it. Phi Phi moaned. Their lips met again. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, Phi Phi saw a blonde womanly figure dressed in black turn the corner into the bathroom. Phi Phi pulled away. The woman gasped. "Oh my...God I'm sorry you guys bye!!" She ran out.

Thank God. It was just their English teacher. She was always there at the wrong time. Sharon laughed and leaned in again. Their lips met once more. 

They were cut off. A stall door creaked open.

"Maybe you guys should go back to class, it's almost dismissal."

Sharon breathed in sharply.

Bleary-eyed, black mascara running down her face. Eyes puffy from crying. It was Alaska. 

She had seen every thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments with suggestions! And a kudos if u like the fic. Next chapter will have something special;)
> 
> Also , I'm a godmother now! Which is ironic because my family is a bit homophobic, and im gay af. They want me to be a role model and I have to say all this religious stuff (I'm an atheist) about rejecting Satan and stuff my mom just gave me a lecture on that. Oof. They don't know me that well because I live in America and they live in England.  
> I just thought this was funny and worth sharing with the internet.


End file.
